the edge of humanity
by geraldford
Summary: When a mysterious soldier saves a group of bos knights a.k.a the lyons pride and has a message of impending doom shows up in the waste you know its gonna get good my first fan fic please read and review more to come
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything but the characters I create in this story **_

**Just a heads up im going to be changing a couple things in the fallout universe like their will be cars and planes so yeah just go along with it.**

He could only focus on the next step with every passing minute the blood leaking from his arm from the crash dripped onto the ground leaving a trail through the bright windswept wasteland of dc. He had crashed his fighter plane when he was escaping two other fighters from the C.C.F (Chinese Communist forces). You see john laine, was a muscled young man wearing scorched green combat armour and a combat helmet with an assault rifle slung across his back an smg on the right side of his hip and an old but well kept and polished silver pearl handled six shooter colt revolver strapped to his left thigh, two trench knives stuck out from the tops of his combat boots completing his mobile armory his face was almost covered by a green facecloth but two icy blue eyes stared out onto the vast waste of the capitol wasteland, with a wisp of light brown hair sticking out from beneath his helmet.

He knew he didn't have too much time to live witch made getting to the citadel all the more important he really had no Idea where he was going he was just following the directions from his platinum coated standard issue military pip-boy.

You see he was from the upper part of California where there was a medium to large military base which had escaped the bombardment and the general had immediately gone into action securing his troops into a large underground bunker where they had trained others in the same ways they had been trained and so saved a small part of the us military. They had grown and prospered when they came out into the world, they had immediately set about rebuilding civilization in the region they had the industry to manufacture assault rifles power armour combat armour fighter planes vertibirds even gatling lasers. But they where small in comparison to a foe they found out about only a couple of years ago the C.C.F came in and immediately tried to take over and with the help of the brotherhood forces and the us army they were repelled. But a long battle ensued and even though the brotherhood and the army weren't friends they knew they had to work together but a massive ambush by the C.C.F wiped both sides out.

John knew he had to get word of this to the brotherhood in the area and that he had to do it at any cost he didn't mind the pain as part of the Special Forces detachment he was trained in everything from withstanding torture to flying planes and of course fighting techniques and how to shoot. What did disturb him was the fact that he might not get to leave a mark on this world and until then he hadn't given much thought to that. Suddenly he was yanked out of his thoughts when he heard the sounds of laser rifles and assault rifles and he double timed it to the next dune. He peeked over and what he saw gave him a little hope because over the next hill where what seemed to be badly dressed waste Landers attacking a brotherhood of steel patrol and suddenly he heard a large boom and suddenly his pip boy didn't work "dam, emp Where the fuck did these guys get an emp."

Sarah Lyons was wondering the same thing when one of the raiders came up to her, she was completely immobilized by her power armour without any power it became a steel prison and the raiders knew it. "Well well well what do we have hear you brotherhood of steel guys think your all high and mighty in your power armour well guess what sucks being on the losing side doesn't it." "Whose helping you I know you couldn't get this tech on your own now tell me" said Sarah "Wouldn't you like to know" he said as he put the barrel of his pistol up to her head and suddenly a grenade blew up behind the raider sending shrapnel through his stomach.

John knew he was facing long odds down there, there were around 30 raiders all armed with some type of gun, all he had was about ten grenades two packs of psycho and his guns and training. He had to save those people he knew the brotherhood didn't like the army so he would need a way in and he had to get his message out. So hear goes nothing he thought as he injected a shot of psycho into his arm feeling the raw fiery adrenaline rush through his system and prepared to throw his grenades, just then he saw what he thought was the leader of the wasters put a gun to what he though in his opinion an attractive young lady, "Well this looks like a great time to ruin someone's day as he lobbed the first grenade behind the guy with the gun and proceeded to throw the others in quick succession.

Sarah ducked her head against her armour as explosions rained down from the sky and as she looked up a scene that disturbed even her battle hardened eyes greeted her as a mysterious figure dressed in scorched and ragged olive drab combat armour unleashed himself upon theses raiders as he came sprinting down the hill taking out 5 of the remaining 23 raiders with well aimed shots from an assault rifle before running out of ammo and knocking a raider out with the but of his gun and parrying a side swipe with a pipe by a raider and then slinging the gun onto his back and pulling out his smg and putting a bullet straight into his heart, he then took the body and soaked up some of the raiders fire while shooting three more with his smg and stopping for a moment behind a pile of barrels two slam a fresh clip into the smg when suddenly a loud explosion right next to the man ripped through the silence of the night.

John looked up from behind the barrels to see a raider carrying a modified m-79 grenade launcher with a chestnut stock and shotgun like barrel all painted black as the nighttime sky. Just as he looked up he saw the raider take aim and he had just enough time to duck as another explosion sent vibrations into his spine this time he wasted no time standing up and unloading a half a clip into the guys chest. And spraying five of his friends in the face with bullets and hearing click, click, click.

"Whoever this guy is he can really handle himself in a fight" Sarah thought while watching this go on and then she heard his gun run out of ammo and what she saw next really amazed her as he pulled out an honest to god six shooter from the old western films as he took out six guys with each shot and then holstered the beautiful weapon and that left two raiders with hunting rifles aiming at him, as he went into a crouch then roll and suddenly two trench knives appeared out of the raiders chests. And when the stranger got up she could see he had some knew and old wounds that were bad as he collapsed out cold on the ground. She maneuvered herself just right to reach the emergency valve under the chest plate and felt a sense of weightlessness as she got out of the armour wearing a grey tank top and running shorts she sprinted to the man to see his injuries. " Oh my god its worse then I thought dusk get the med kit gallows call in a vertibirds ill apply pressure to stop the bleeding" she said as she squeezed him with her body intertwined with his. "Whoa Sarah if that's all I needed to do to get a hug out of you, you should have told me" said Kodiak behind her, "Dusk please kick him in the ass" Sarah said coolly, " Ahhh" came a strangled reply from Kodiak.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all the reviews I'll keep them in mind**_

"Doctor do you think he'll make it?" "I don't know nurse but we have to try he saved our people, but dam he should have been dead already multiple bullet wounds ive pulled out about a clip of 5.56 mm ammo, nurse you can finish up here just stitch him up and give him 5 cc's of morphine for the pain"

When He awoke he had a splitting headache that got worse when he sat up but after a few moments he was able to get up when he noticed he wasn't in his armour anymore and that he was in a room not handcuffed but he couldn't leave as there was no handle on the door on his side, he did see however that someone had repaired his armour and weapons and left them on a chair in the corner, he did a quick once over and found everything to be in good order except that he had no ammo for any of his guns. Someone had even grabbed the grenade launcher from that raider and put it with his stuff. "Well better see what's going on" he thought as he donned his armour and weapons slinging the assault rifle and grenade launcher onto his back. Just as he was preparing to put his helmet on the girl from the night before that he rescued came in "Well someone is excited, my name 's Sarah by the way, um thanks for saving my and my team, the raiders are getting help from someone but I cant find out who." "Actually that's what I'm here to talk to you about is there someone here who is in charge of everything I really need to talk to them." Said john "sure, I'll take you to my father" replied Sarah.

(Later after explaining what had happened to his base and how he crashed)

"And you see sir that's how I came to be hear" Stated john simply "Well we can offer you asylum for now since your enemy is our enemy and we will need to consult on notes about the C.C.F But what will you do now you could join us your skills would be greatly appreciated" said elder Lyons expectantly. "Um thanks for the offer but I can't I have to prepare" was johns reply. "won't you please stay, where will you go, how will I find you' asked Sarah. "Don't worry I'll find you, now im gonna get my ammo from the supply shop and im gonna go out to the wastes and prepare." He replied with a twinge of longing in his voice. He knew about a couple of old military scientific installations that might have some good tech and every captain in the us army was given a code that let them into any military outpost or installation but there was one that stood out to him it was fort jalaco it was a secret underground scientific research outpost specifically for power armour and an another project simply labeled colossus. So I put the coordinates in and headed east.

When I reached where it was supposed to be all I saw was a service elevator guarded by two army robobrains, as I approached I was stopped by one of the two robots and asked "citizen what is your business here?" "Captain John Laine of the u.s. special forces override code 22057"I replied suddenly the robot stopped and said "command recognized welcome captain, what may I do for you?" "I thought for a moment and said" keep perimeter secure and turn on main power relay." And so I descended down the elevator shat to a wide hallway with storage lockers on either side and upon further inspection I found that these lockers were filled with food and ammo. I continued my stroll through the building till I came to a heavy blast door with lab written above it, I proceeded through the door and into a lab room with a suit of dark gray armour that was a lot slimmer then older versions. After some searching I found the manual to it. What I found out was it was light then the T51-b units it was stronger it had three compartments two on the left leg one in the upper thigh and one in the lower thigh for weapons and a compartment on the right thigh for another weapon. Perfect for my colt and smg I thought and besides I could put a 10mm pistol in the other. Next the manual said how there was a magnetic plate on the back to put weapons on sick I thought I could have the assault rifle and the grenade launcher without having to strangle myself. As it turns out the armour also incorporated the Chinese stealth suit technology and so the armour could turn close to invisible at will. Next it detailed how there were to knife spots on the left and right outsides of the boots and that on the outsides of each wrist were two small laser pistol barrels that could fire a shot equivalent to a laser pistol shot. After reading about that I decided to continue looking around the base and across the lab was a huge blast door with colossus written above curious I checked it out and stopped and starred at the words U.S.S. Colossus painted in huge black letters


	3. Chapter 3

After the initial shock of how huge the vessel was I examined it closely to see exactly what it was when I found a terminal nearby with the project summary report. The report said that it was intended to be basically an aircraft carrier in the air with a few new systems like it actually had an ammo manufacturing deck to create ordinance and it could shoot pinpoint accurate missile strikes directed with a pip boy all I had to do was download the program (which I quickly did), it could also be fully automated and had been fully stocked a couple days before the bombs fell which meant the armory still had the weapons and that there was enough food to feed me for a life time I also found out that the ship came with a full compliment of mister gutsy's and sentinel droids and robobrains. I only needed to find what it ran on and after some digging through computer files I found it it was powered by 10 fusion generators five was all that was needed but this way it had five back ups another thing I learned on the side was that it also came with 16 z-17 fighter birds. The z-17 fighter birds were the best possible fighters made they could go extremely fast could go forever with their fusion pulse generators and could even go into light space. When I boarded the ship and got onto the flight deck nothing happened I opened the hatch to the inside and flipped one of the light switches, nothing, well I guess they never had time to fire her up. After some stumbling and a string of curses after bumping into a parked robobrain I found the power relay for the entire ship and turned it on and suddenly the ship came to life and I took an elevator up to the control deck when I walked in there was a shield wall up and a pad that said captain's fingertip analysis : I put my finger on it and it said finger print stored to memory have a good day captain and the shield came down there were a couple of terminals built into the walls and of course a compass in the middle but in the center there was one terminal that had a pip-boy jack I plugged it in and it turned out the ship was made to be user friendly that not only could I shoot from my pip boy I could control where the ship went from it too. I choose to take it to the surface and suddenly two massive steel doors built into the ceiling started to slide open, well they had to get it out somehow so after that I decided to search the ship and found some vertibirds which I decided to take down to the surface to one continue my search of the base. After I finished my search I had loaded the vertibirds withal I wanted which caused me to take two trips with it I found on further inspection of the base there was several more suits of the power armour which I promptly loaded up after putting mine on the helmet was a tight fit but after I had it on I realized I could get into any comm. Channel I wanted and that it had heating and air-conditioning. I also discovered the base had some pretty high tech weaponry as well 10 gatling lasers and 16 laser rifles and 30 laser pistols and 2900 rounds of ec (energy cells) and 3400 rounds of mf cells (micro fusion cell's) and 5000 rounds of ec packs (electron charge packs) I took all of those and the food from the base as well as the assault rifles and any other weapons I found.

_**I know this chapter seems rather unbeleiveable but trust me it will help a lot with the story im in school now and tired from soccer so updates may come slower. **_


	4. Chapter 4

She was waling not far from the base when she saw a figure in gray power armour appear in front of her, she immediately went for her gun but he said "Sarah it's me as the figure took off his helmet to reveal those icy blue eyes and brown wavelike hair she had seen a few weeks ago. "john where did you go, we've been looking for you all over?" Sarah replied "that's not important right now I just wanted you to know that im going to leave for a while and spread the word about the C.C.F., If you ever need help press this button it will activate a distress beacon that only I can hear through my helmet. I have too complete my mission so this is where I say goodbye." He said forlornly as he turned and melted into the bleak background of the wastes.

** Fast forward 6 months **

The C.C.F had showed up a couple of weeks after she said goodbye to john. There had been an initial thrust against the new enemy but they were repelled since tech wise they were out gunned the C.C.F had massive six legged spider like walkers with rocket turrets and laser turrets attached and even though they only used t-45d power armour painted red they would fight to the last, even if it meant suicide, they would cause an overload in the micro fusion cells in their power armour and run into B.O.S knights. The battle lines were drawn it was raiders and every other scum and vile of the C.C.F against the brotherhood and they knew they couldn't holdout much longer.

Sarah could only think what would happen know her team was fighting off 40 soldiers and running low on ammo while they continued to call in reserves of men to fight them. Her team was crouching inside a large crater from a large air –to-surface missile sent at them a while ago suddenly she knew what she had to do, hopefully it still worked she though as she rummaged through her backpack, there she hit the button and a red light came on and stayed on then that nothing else happened. "Well that was a waste" shouted Kodiak over the sound of mortars and bullets flying by in all directions.

John had been sleeping when suddenly an emergency buzzer went off inside his helmet. He slept with it on always more for comfort then safety. At first he had no idea what it was for then he remembered what he had given Sarah when he left. He immediately checked his itinerary to find they were close to where she was since he was heading back anyways. He ran to the armory and loaded up his assault rifle, smg, 10mm pistol, colt revolver combat shotgun and made sure his suit was ready grabbed two trench knives and was ready he grabbed one of the descent pods which were barely big enough to fit him and protect him form impact of being shot from the ship and sped away down to D.C.


End file.
